1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to traps for pests, such as flying insects. In particular, the present invention relates to a release mechanism for easy disposal of water-based traps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known that attract and eliminate flies and various other types of insects that are lured by scent. An attractant (i.e., a lure) inside a sealed bag mechanism is activated by adding water and gives off a strong scent, which lures flies and other insects to enter the trap, where they eventually drown.
A problem with such traps, however, is that disposal of the bag, which is filled with water and insects, can be a messy operation. It is therefore desirable to provide a trap that supports easy disposal of the bag without spilling or requiring users to handle the bag.